


Butterflies (Erwin Smith x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, curse Erwin Smith and his amazing eyebrows, this is the second x Reader story I've ever made, very very mild curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: You decide once and for all to tell your Commander how you feel.





	Butterflies (Erwin Smith x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my deviantart account: swiggityswagtama  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/L/N) = your last name

You stood outside of his office, readying yourself to tell the man you love your feelings. Wait… you wouldn’t tell him. You couldn’t tell him. It could ruin everything. Someone was likely to find out, and you could not have that.

These feelings for him, your Commander, were gradually becoming stronger. Who wouldn’t like him? He’s strong, handsome, gentlemanly, and he fights bravely on the battlefield (not to mention those eyebrows though...).

Damn him and his flawlessness.

Sometimes life was unfair. Either that, or your heart was conspiring against your entire being, making you fall head over heels for such an unattainable man.

You sigh for the hundredth time that day. Why did you have to have wars with yourself inside of your brain? Last night you wanted to tell him, and now you are about to back out. It’s honestly now or never. Who knows when either of you will die? Being in the Survey Corps is very risky business.

Butterflies are in your stomach as you knock on the door to Commander Erwin’s office.

“Come in.” Erwin’s voice is a smooth and low baritone, which strikes deep into your heart, making you shudder slightly.

You nervously creak the door open and step into his office, your head hanging low, looking anywhere but the cerulean of the blond's irises.

“What do you need, cadet (Y/L/N)?” he asks, a subtle tone of fatigue in his voice. You glance up at him, noticing the giant pile of papers in front of him.

_Great…I’m going to be bothering his hard work with my feelings. I hope he doesn’t mind._

You salute. “Sir, I would like you to hear what I have to say, and I must also request that you ask no questions until I am done.”

Erwin lifts his gaze to you, nodding once in answer, gesturing for you to go on.

You squeeze your eyes shut for only a moment, your nerves nearly driving you insane.

“Sir, I would like to say th-that ... I have feelings for you. Feelings that go beyond a cadet and her Commander. I’m not asking you to feel the same way, because I’m sure you don’t," your voice falters slightly, “but I thought I should let my feelings be heard just in case something happens on the battlefield.”

You breathe in and out deeply, preparing yourself for rejection. Erwin said nothing, and judging by his unblinking eyes, he was shocked by what he had heard. You took this the wrong way and your heart plummeted.

“I-I’m sorry Commander. I’ll leave at once.”

Your heart now broken, you turn around abruptly and run out the door, not bothering to hear what Erwin had to say for, his face had said it all. You rushed to your room, your eyes filled with tears.

Of course he wouldn’t love you back. You were only a mere cadet. Nothing more. You two had only had a few encounters together, but that was enough for him to steal your heart. But unfortunately not enough for you to steal his.

Tears stream down your face as you think about what you have done. Would you get kicked out? Would you get cleaning duty or would you be subjected to being alone because everyone would know and wouldn’t want to be seen with you?

You take a deep breath and try to relax.

_Alright…let’s rationalize here. I told Erwin I loved him. He rejected me. That’s not the end of the world, right? I mean, you don’t need a man to love you. And Erwin is a secretive man when it comes to his personal life, he won’t tell anyone. Let’s just move on. At least he knows how you feel._

After what seemed like hours of lying in your bed contemplating, someone knocks on your door.

“Who is it?” you ask, wondering who would come knocking at your door.

“It’s Erwin, (Y/N). Would you please open the door?”

_Crap! It’s Erwin. What should I do? Well, I HAVE to open the door since he’s my Commander…Oh please life, make this quick._

You somberly walk to the door, opening it wide enough and motioning for Erwin to come in. He walks in a few steps, his face calm and composed, but nervousness seemed to etch upon his visage.

"Yes, Commander? What do you need?"

“Please, call me Erwin. No need for such formalities when it is just the two of us. (Y/N), I am very flattered that you like me. And I would be lying if I said that I never noticed how beautiful you are and what a wonderful fighter you can be. But…”

Your heart was soaring with what he said, but when he hesitated, dread began to fill your body.

“With the war that’s going on, I do not think a relationship would be in our best interest right now. That said, I do recognize your feelings and I do reciprocate them. And I think for now,” he says, walking up to you and pecking you softly on the lips, “a bit of playing shouldn’t be so bad.” With a final wink Erwin walked out of your room leaving you speechless.

Your face busted into a full on grin a few moments later.

Oh, this will be fun. _Very_ fun.


End file.
